


Вирши о персонажах, авторе и фикрайтерах

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Полилог персонажей и автора о жизни и судьбе, о тексте и последующих доработках фандома.





	

Персонаж 1.

А счастье боги нЕ дали иль автор,  
И это к счастью. Подаянье мерзко.  
Я сам нашёл себе, что было нужно,  
Фикрайтеры же пусть идут гулять.

А, впрочем, если очень захотелось,  
И чувствуется зуд - к примеру, в пальцах -  
Фикрайтер пусть отсыплет мне порнухи.  
И, шёпотом: Порнуху я люблю...

Персонаж 2.

А счастье боги не дали иль автор,  
Я сам его добыл пером и шпагой,  
Чем я теперь горжусь неимоверно.  
Фикрайтеры... А, впрочем, дайте два!

Персонаж 3.

А счастье боги не дали иль автор,  
Но кто мне скажет, что такое счастье?  
И, что бы мне фикрайтер не отсыпал,  
Я или буду счастлив, или нет.

Персонаж 4.

Плевала я на это ваше счастье,  
Особенно с фемслэшем или гетом.  
Меня тошнит от этих бабских штучек!  
Мне счастье - верно родине служить.

Персонаж 5.

А мне чегой-то вдруг всего досталось:  
И счастье, и беда, и психиатор,  
И леденцы, и куры гриль, и шмотки...  
Неуж-то я, как это, Мартин Сю?

Автор.

Фикрайтеры сегодня отдыхают -  
Я раздаю и гриль, и слэш, и шпаги.  
Вам повезло: у нас здесь сериальчик.  
Сейчас всё будет. Даже у богов.


End file.
